Dipper and the Journal of Demons
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: When Dipper returns with his sister Mabel from Gravity Falls he starts writing his own personal journal on supernatural beings, specifically on demons after their victory of defeating Bill Cipher at Weridmagedon. Not long after the things Dipper started writing about in the journal begin to happen to him and everyone else around him. Inspired by Bendy and the Ink Machine


_It was a long trip home on the bus from Gravity Falls and I had held the note that everyone signed close to my heart the entire way home even if I did fall asleep during the trip. It's hard to believe that the summer is over, that despite everything... we fought a battle agents a powerful demon and won, and really it opened my eyes to the reality that is the creatures that lurk in the shadows. I always was interested in the Paranormal but now I have more reason to believe. So now I'm starting this journal... the Journal of demons. I will write everything I can about what I know about Bill and what I will find in my studies. Not that I won't write about some other creatures as well. However, the likelihood of finding them in California is a little lower then in Gravity Falls. But who knows let's just wait and see this is the author Dipper Pines opening entry September 1._

"You have a one tracked mind bro bro. I'm just sorry you couldn't take Grunkle Ford's journals home with you. My idea of throwing them into the bottomless pit I know you've started your own journal but Journal 3 was your life line all summer long, and know it's just gone." Mabel muttered from the doorway of Dipper's room. He looked up from his journal breathing a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I know, you don't need to remind me of it. They where my life line and know they're just gone. But it was for the best. The books survived even through Bill's treey and we burned all of the Bill stuff Grunkle Ford had in our last camp fire. I mean you look at every obstacle we faced. Enemies became allies, codes and mystery's unveiled. I'll never forget our summer break. It's hard to believe it's over and it's even harder to try and side step the truth about what actually happened in Gravity Falls. Mom and Dad would freak out about it but hey, we're the mystery twins." Dipper said the last part giving Mabel a smile. She smiled in return. "Mystery twins."

She walked in and lay down next to him on his bed. "I forgot how soft our bed ' s where. Not only that but I can't believe Mom and Dad said I could keep Waddles." Mabel said. Dipper looked back down at his journal. As he tuned her out.

 _'Yeah you got to keep him but what did I get to bring back from Gravity Falls. I mean I have Wendy 's hat, and I don't mind it, but part of me feels...necked without my symbol.'_

 _"Pine Tree..."_ the words spilled out by themselves. "Erath to Dipper? Dipper? Hey Mason!"

Dipper shook his head and looked at his sister. "Owwww! What? You don't have to yell I'm laying next to you Mabel." Dipper said holding his ringing ear. "You're joking right, I've been calling your name for the last three minutes. You must have been completely zoned out. But you said something while you where out of it." Mabel explained giving him a worried expression. "What I say? Nothing embarrassing I hope." Dipper said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You said...you said Pine Tree." She admitted. Dipper stopped his action, in fact he swore he stopped breathing for a second as soon as the words left her mouth. "Pine...tree a-are you sure...I said Pine Tree?" Dipper stammered fearfully as his mouth stumbled to form the words. Mabel nodded her head. "Yeah I'm sure. Do you remember why you'd say that?"

Dipper found himself pondering, spilling and analyzing over his thoughts. "The last thing I remember thinking about was my hat and about my symbol on the zodiac. That's probably why I said it. It's got to be." Said Dipper. His voice wavered as he said the word symbol. As if he feared the symbol he was bound to by the zodiac. Mabel felt un easy. Yeah, you'd call Dipper strange but something about his sudden tune out suddenly saying the word pine tree out of the blue was just a little nerve-racking to her system. "I get it, it's crazy...and I know that it's what Bill called you. But Bill's gone. Erased from existence by the memory ray. It's probably just an after effect of what happened after Weridmagedon." Mabel tried to explain.

"Y-yeah...I guess you have a point. I'm going to get ready for school tomorrow. I suggest you do the same." Dipper said as he pushed himself up off his bed before picking up the journal and put it down on his night stand before walking over to his door and waited for Mabel. She got up and walked over and out of the door. Dipper looked around his room for a good minute before he shrugged his shoulders and raced down the stairs to get ready for school.

Meanwhile an outline of a creature floated in the air before touching the journal on the night stand.

"You thought this nightmare was over kid but you haven't the slightest clue of what's to come." It said before it disappeared.

The Journal glew a mixture of yellow, red, and blue before it died away.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys this is my try at writing a story similar to a horror game called Bendy and the Ink Machine. Let me know if you are interested in the story and I will continue it. This can be only done if you PM me or Review this story! It only takes one person to do this. Also, if you like the story and think people you know would like this story please recommend this story to them. I'm not sure why my stories haven't got much attention but I do look for people to let me know what they think of my stories. Thanks.**_


End file.
